Knight
by FallenHuntr
Summary: When Rou had reincarnated, so had another, except he's an Imp.
1. Day 0-9

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 0}**

I knew not what I was, nor where I was...

 **{Recalibrating Body...}**

It felt strange, as though I was being pulled apart. As though I was water, I felt pieces of myself become pulled from my body. Slowly, more and more of my body was severed from my control, until only what was possibly my head remained. As even that began to separate, my vision faded.

 **{Body has been recalibrated. Good luck to you Gamer.}**

 **{Day 1}**

I drifted aimlessly wherever I was, my only company being this strange box in front of me.

* * *

 **{Name} ? ? ?**  
 **[Sex] Genderless**  
 **[Race] Mana Cluster**  
 **[Age] ? ? Day**

 **[Stats]  
-HP: ?**  
 **-MP: ?**  
 **-Str: ?**  
 **-End: ?**  
 **-Agi: ?**  
 **-Mag: ?**  
 **-Int: ?**  
 **-Luk: ?  
-LV: ?  
-EXP: ?/?**

 **[Skills]**  
 **-None**

* * *

What was a -Mana Cluster-? Actually, what was mana in the first place?

...

I drifted for some time, unable to grasp at the time, yet knowing that the day had not passed...

Perhaps, I would one day learn of what led to my circumstance.

 **{Day 2}**

I felt a stir, a shiver passing through my...body?

 **{Congratulations! You have reached the designated level to Rank-Up!}**  
 **{You can now Rank-Up into Impling}**  
 **{You will begin evolving momentarily...}**

I was only able to barely read this before feeling a surge spread through my body. As if on instinct, I felt myself somehow curling up. Unable to move, I could only soundlessly moan as waves of energy surged through my body. As this happened, I felt as though my body was beginning to change.

...

The energy faded, filtering out of my body as I felt myself uncurl itself. When I did, I saw that strange box reappear, drastically changed.

* * *

 **{Name} Nameless**  
 **[Sex] Male**  
 **[Race] Impling**  
 **[Age] 2 Day**

 **[Stats]**  
 **-HP: 5**  
 **-MP: 0**  
 **-Str: 1**  
 **-End: 1**  
 **-Agi: 2**  
 **-Mag: 2**  
 **-Int: 1**  
 **-Luk: 1  
-Lv: 1/5  
-EXP: 0/3**

 **[Skills]**  
 **-Sense:**

* * *

I was an... Impling?

It also says I am nameless... Does this explain why I can't remember anything about myself? I felt around, realizing that I could no longer see, as well as that I no longer drifted. As I felt around, I subconsciously felt the presence of others, all-permeating some sort of wave that felt familiar to me. Nudging around, my hand, possessing only two fingers and a thumb, landed on, skin. I almost flinched from the skin, only to calm down when the being next to me felt familiar.

I felt others touch me, some hands being thinner than mine, as we moved about.

...

After what felt like hours, I felt something shifts in my body. Stilling, my boy began to groan.

 **{Congratulations! Your body has matured.}**  
 **{2/3 Maturity achieved.}**  
 **{You have learned a new skill.}**  
 **[Mana-Synthesis] Absorbs the ambient mana in the air, converting it into energy, fueling the body.**  
 **-Rank: Max**  
 **-Absorbs 2 MP, converting them into 1 EXP. Can be used once every 30 minutes.**

Almost as though I was on auto-pilot, I felt my new appendage, a mouth, open up, allowing for something to course into my mouth.

...

After possibly an hour, I felt something inside stir.

 **{Congratulations! Your body has reached full maturity.}**  
 **{3/3 Maturity achieved.}**  
 **{You have learned a new skill.}**  
 **[Night Vision] Perfect clarity in the darkness.**  
 **-Perfect vision even in pitch darkness.**

Proof of my maturity was revealed, as I realized I could see once more. Glancing around, I realized I was surrounded by a mass of flesh, only a few, like me with eyes. Upon locating another who stared at me, I held my hand up, waving. To my pleasant surprise, they waved back. Slowly wading through the mass of fellow Implings, the two of us slowly inched closer, taking a few moments to absorb a bit of mana every so often. When we finally reached each other, a couple hours later, I tilted my head, examining their appearance, who appeared feminine.

Unlike myself, the feminine Impling had a pair of minuscule mounds forming on their chest. Similarly, the two of us both possessed three-digit limbs, naked pink flesh, and though I'm certain we share the same eye color, red eyes. Turning, the feminine Impling moved away, glancing back, shifting their head, as though saying to follow. I complied.

...

As we waded through the mass of flesh, we were soon joined by more and more Implings, each eventually following the feminine Impling. I wouldn't know why, but I felt slightly compelled to simply follow their head, so I did. I suspect the others felt the same towards this Impling. Perhaps this one would Rank-Up into a being of power, though whether or not it worked as such, I once more wouldn't know.

While following, I heard something resonate in my mind. I suspect the same occurred with the others for each and every one of them froze, glancing forward with a focused expression. I did the same when the strange box appeared.

 **{Alert! You have achieved one of two requirements for next Evolution.}**  
 **{Requirements}**  
 **-Impling reaches Age of 3 Days. In-Progress.**  
 **-Impling reaches Level of 5. Achieved.**

When I finished reading the message, it closed itself, finding everyone giving each other curious stares. It seems, everyone shared the same message. If so, then that meant, we would Rank-Up to the next form, when the next day arrived. With this thought, I followed after the others, who had begun to do so when the lead feminine Impling did. Since we had achieved the maximum level needed to advance, we didn't waste time absorbing any more mana. Instead, we began to scale the walls surrounding us.

As we did, I looked down, finding other matured Implings wading through the mass, climbing up after us when they did. Reaching a stable surface, everyone that had matured began to settle on the rocks.

...

More and more Implings joined us as the day went on.

Soon, the mass of flesh below began to shrink, as more and more Implings matured. By the time the mass had been reduced to a scattering of immature Implings, the walls that surrounded us was covered to the brim with matured Implings.

As I lingered, gripping my perch, I felt a tug in my mind.

 **{Alert! You have achieved two of two requirements for next Evolution.}**  
 **{Congratulations! You have reached the designated level to Rank-Up!}**  
 **{You have completed the secret requirement; "Mature In Less Than 12 Hours" & "Be One of The First One-Hundred".}**  
 **{You can now Rank-Up into Lesser Imp-Variant}**  
 **{You will now undergo evolution.}**

Feeling a pull on my mind, I gripped my head, curling up, groaning as my skin began to bubble. Nearby, many other Implings began doing the same. As the pull grew stronger, I felt a sort of relief. What relief it was for, I wouldn't know as my skin expanded into a sort of sac, gray energy flowing within. I blacked out afterward.

 **{Day 3}**

When the next day arrived, I found I had changed drastically. Holding up my still three-digit hands, I felt three new appendages on my spine. Glancing back, I marveled at the leathery wings that had sprouted from my shoulder blades, somewhat connected to my spine, which seems to have extended outwards a bit, as I stared at the long, thin whip-like tail that belonged to me. It also seems by looking around and feeling my forehead, I have grown a pair of horns, is the length of probably five inches. My skin has also changed from pink to gray, my stomach showing that I had also grown a bit of muscle...

Perhaps this was a side effect of what I read. It seems I had evolved into a -Lesser Imp-Variant-.

* * *

 **{Name} Nameless**  
 **{Sex} Male**  
 **{Race} Lesser Imp-Greater**  
 **{Age} 3 Day**

 **{Stats}**  
 **[HP] 15**  
 **[MP] 10**  
 **[STR] 2**  
 **[END] 2**  
 **[AGI] 3**  
 **[MAG] 3**  
 **[INT] 2**  
 **[LUK] 2**  
 **[LV] 1/20**  
 **[EXP] 0/20**

 **{Skills}**  
 **[Night Vision] Perfect clarity in the darkness.**  
 **-Perfect vision even in pitch darkness.**

 **[Imp Language] The language of the Imps.**

 **[Goblin Language] The language of The Goblins.**

 **[Flight] Soar through the air.**

 **{Spells}**  
 **[Imp Fire] Conjure and pepper the target with a small ball of fire.**  
 **-Requires 1 MP.**  
 **-Has a slight chance of burning target.**

* * *

Glancing about, I noticed that several dozen other Lesser Imps possessed the same physique as my own. Some had even surrounded a unique-looking feminine Lesser Imp. This Imp was probably the same Impling that had become our leader prior to our evolution. The Lesser Imp, now truly feminine-looking, seemed to be the leader. While not possessing the same physique as I and others did, her horns were slightly larger, and the mounds on her chest have grown a bit. She had also begun to grow a bit of what seemed to be hair, on the tip of her tail.

Making my way over to the crowd, any of the regular Lesser Imps parted, allowing me space to move. Noticing my presence, the leader nodded in my direction before looking up. Doing the same, I noticed how, with our evolution, the ceiling has revealed more walls, leading upwards towards a crack. Hearing movement, I looked back down, finding our leader to begin to climb upwards. Without hesitation, I followed, but using my wings instead, in order to become used to them. As I slowly ascended, our leader soon adopted my movement, flying higher much faster than I could. We all followed her. Glancing down, my eyes widened as I watched as thousands of Lesser Imps surged after our leader.

Flapping my wings, I flew after her, pumping my wings when I began to lag behind the others. As we neared the crack, I thought I saw a shadow pass, as I heard a noise. I then realized it wasn't just us Imps in the area, as we had remained silent when our leader had done. Reaching the crack, I also realized it was bigger than I thought it was. When our leader slipped through the crack, I heard shouting, my eyes narrowing instantly. Glancing to my side, the other Imps had done the same. Without thought, we all surged through the hole, us Variants first.

 **()()()**  
 **Benthal POV**  
 **()()()**

During the great purge enacted onto the Kuuderun Great Forest, millions of members of our branch had fallen, many alongside our goblin cousins who had tried to fend off the war initiated by the humans. He would have to be satisfied, however, that he managed to kill off one of the human generals before he could eliminate the rest of their branch, now a mere group. His once proud branch of over three million had been reduced to only himself, a Greater incubus, three Lesser Succubus, and seven Arch Imps.

Sighing, he picked up his bounty, a few Horn Rabbits, before pausing. Glancing down at one of the few hatcheries that managed to survive from the attack, his eyes widened when he saw activity. With the great loss, he had thought that the lack of mana in the air would leave the mana clusters within, dormant, further setting the group back. Grinning at the activity within the hatchery, he continued his walk back, a slight hop in his step.

...

When he had revealed news of the active hatchery, his group had grown ecstatic. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't gleeful as well. With luck, perhaps a hundred or so Lesser Imps would join them, thus bolstering their numbers. And so, checking the hatchery every-so-often, him and what remained of the once proud branch began to periodically check on the hatchery.

Finally, after three days of constant surveillance, one of the Lesser Succubus squealed with delight. Running back to the hatchery, his eyes widened at the sight of a lone Lesser Imp, a single tuft of hair growing on the tip of its tail. It was being bearhugged by the Lesser Succubus. The other two were trying to pry the Imp free of their sister's grip but froze. As one, the two stared at the hatchery, eyes beginning to sparkle. He turned to do the same, expression turning gleeful as he watched dozens of Lesser Imp-Greater variants appear. His expression soon turned to joy as he watched as literally hundreds of Lesser Imps burst out of the hatchery, swarming around the ceiling, releasing confused and curious chirps.

Finally releasing herself as he found, the Lesser Imp with the tuft of hair pulled herself out of the shocked Lesser Succubus's grip and released a chirp. Without hesitation, one of the Lesser Imp-Greater variants flew down, landing onto its legs as it turned silent. At this point, he had gone into a mini-coma at the vast number of new Imps that had joined their family.

 **()()()**  
 **Nameless Imp POV**  
 **()()()**

Bursting from the crack, I had to stop myself, lest I impact against a ceiling. Twisting around, I began to flap my wings, searching for our leader. As I did, I heard a chirp. Curious, I glanced down, finding our leader looking up at us. Without pause, I flew down to her, landing on my feet, as I nodded to her. After a few moments, more and more variants did the same, until the entire Imp swarm had calmed down, landing on various parts of the wall, forming a perch.

Looking around, I found what seemed to be seven older and more powerful Imps, giving us various pleased expressions, three females with the body of some sort of humanoid, and the legs of an...equine? Goat? Like us, the trio possessed a pair of horns, though theirs came from the side of their heads, and they possessed what seemed to be fur, covering the entirety of their lower body, and parts of their chests. Speaking of which, the trio were giving us these strange expressions. They seemed to be gleeful about something... Also, why did they feel so familiar?

 **{Day 4}**

I learned that the female humanoids were known as Lesser Succubus, or Succubi, and were part of the generation born before us, thus being former Imps. Apparently, Succubi possessed the body of a race known as a human, and the legs of a beast known as a goat. The seven imps that had surrounded us were known as Arch-Imps, also part of the generation before us. The lone man before us was the leader and the sole Incubus, a Greater incubus to be exact. Supposedly, he was around two centuries old, except he looked more of possibly thirty years...

Regardless of this, as the day went by, we Lesser Imps were given a somewhat long lecture on the history of our branch, now a tribe. Four years ago, our tribe had once numbered in the millions, only for that number to plummet drastically when three human kingdoms fought against each other, the forest, the Kuuderun Great Forest becoming collateral. As the forest was our home, everyone had sought the humans, seeking to drive them out of the forest. We had succeeded, alongside the help of our cousins, the goblins, yet we suffered for it, heavily. What was once millions of Greater imps, Succubi & Incubi, Arch Imps, and even Fiends, we had been reduced to the three Lesser Succubi, seven Arch Imps, and himself, the sole Greater Incubus.

With the birth of our generation, however, plans to rebuild our once grand branch has begun. First, we would be going through some lessons so that we may survive against the wilds, before honing ourselves in battle, as it was the fastest way to evolution. To be honest, we hadn't really been convinced, nor motivated, if it wasn't for our leader, who had become determined.

Though we hadn't decided, nor speak of it, we Lesser Imp-Greater's had already been determined as her followers/bodyguards. If she was going to train and fight, we would do the same. Seeing our reactions, slowly, hundreds by hundreds, the minds of the Lesser Imps changed, shifting from unmotivated, to motivate.

 **{Day 5}**

As Lesser Imps, we had been granted access to a spell, exclusive to Imps only.

It was spell known as -Imp Fire-, a spell that called forth a small orb of fire, which hovered above the palm used to conjure the fire. For the first half of the day, we were instructed by one of the Succubi, Lea as she was called, on how to properly summon the flame. Once that was accomplished, she then had us throw them onto a nearby wall. Since our fireballs could only deal a slight amount of burning, it didn't harm the wall at all, only the smidgens of burnt markings revealing our efforts. Seeing our disheartened expressions, she had been quick to reassure us on that as we grew older and more powerful, our fireballs would do the same.

With renewed vigor, we continued, stopping only when we ran out of mana.

...

The second half of the day was used to perfect our flying. With skies as our only limit, we were treated to the freedom of true flight, the feeling of the wind flowing past me as I burst through the air. Ascending, descending, I did rolls in the air as I enjoyed my time in the air, grinning as I did. All around me, Lesser Imps and the Greater Variants were all doing the same. Guiding us were the seven Arch Imps who were giving us easy grins as they outflew us with ease.

The only one who managed to keep up with the Arch Imps was our leader, now dubbed Clo. Many of us had also been named, mine being known as Rukku. As we flew through the air, I saw a strange sight. tiny green figures hunted rabbits with horns. Gaining the attention of one of the Arch Imps, I gestured down at the figures. Grinning, they spoke of the figures being our cousins, the Goblins.

They spoke of how we would encounter them, be it by my own or with the others, though they recommended I did so when I evolved first. I nodded.

 **{Day 6}**

In order to gain experience and evolve, we were all separated into groups of hundreds, bringing us to a total of thirty-seven groups.

It was surprising to see just how many Lesser Imps there was in total. For every group, a Lesser Imp-Greater was assigned to it, meaning every hundred Lesser Imp group, had one of our Greater variants mixed in. When we had been all sent out, I watched with narrowed surprise when we all briefly froze, before resuming our flight. It seems, we all indeed share the same box.

 **{Alert! An Expedition has been formed!}**  
 **[Name] First Hunt!**  
 **[Description] The time has come for all Lesser Imps to go out and accumulate experience. Ensure you remain out of range to your target(s), and you will guarantee your success and maximize your survival.**  
 **[Leader] Clo: Lesser Imp-Greater**  
 **[Personel] 3714**  
 **-Lesser Imp-Greater: 36**  
 **-Lesser Imp: 3677  
[Target]  
-Horn Rabbit (34) +4 EXP  
-Armored Tanuki (13) +6 EXP**

My belief was only heightened when I saw everyone in the newly established expedition stare at each other, watching everyone's, surprised expression, myself included. With the newfound knowledge that everyone possessed this strange ability, I somehow felt both at ease, and perhaps a bit gleeful. Knowing that I wasn't the only one to possess this ability was somewhat relieving. Staring ahead, I watched as our leader, Clo stare ahead. To mine and everyone's combined surprised, a massive red arrow pointed downwards onto a part of the forest.

 **{A Marker has been planted. A large abundance of the Target(s) have been sighted.}**

As if a signal has been sounded, we all converged as one unto the marker. What a sight it was, literal thousands of Lesser Imps raining down from the skies. Once we were in close proximity of the target(s), we idly acknowledged the presence of a pair of goblins, one carrying a club, the other a horn, before we released our fireballs onto the Horn Rabbits. Hundreds of fireballs bombarded the rabbits, the first wave cutting off any escape for the rabbits, and the second to wear down their resistance. When they began to slow down, a few of us landed and began to cut them down with their claws.

When the Horn Rabbits died, four in all, a ping was heard.

 **{4 of 34 Horn Rabbits slain. 12 EXP earned to killers. 9 EXP is shared with the rest of the Expedition.}**

As this message appeared before us, we quickly ascended into the air, the message then closes itself. I tried to find a moment to think, yet was unable to as another marker was placed, another ping being heard.

 **{A Marker has been planted. A large abundance of the Target(s) have been sighted.}**

...

...

When we returned, I had gained a total of one-hundred and eighty experience, increasing my level to ten, halfway towards reaching max level and evolving.

 **{Day 7}**

It rained today, so we opted to practice and hone our skills indoors.

As we were Imps, we didn't really require meat for survival as we fed on the ambient mana in the air to live. We could still eat them for enjoyment, I found as the meat also possessed leftover magic from whatever beast it originated from. As I chewed on a piece of such meat, I began arranging the items in my hands. I decided that since the weather outside would make it virtually impossible to fly, I thought I'd try my hands at crafting.

It was here, I discovered my first problem; Besides my thumb, I possessed only two fingers. This made it extremely difficult, yet not impossible to achieve what I sought to make. After what was probably the most painstaking hour, I finally created something.

 **{Congratulations! You have successfully created Crude Spear. The new recipe will be recorded into Recipes.}**

When I heard the ping, my eyes blinked in surprise when I saw everyone from my generation freeze in place. Turning towards my direction, they stared at the piece of sharpened rock, attached to a wooden stick, with vines wrapped around it, keeping them together. As though in a trance, hundreds of Lesser Imps suddenly began to gather branches, others sharpening rocks, which was used to gather vines.

Once three great piles of the three materials were gathered, many a more -Crude Spears- were created. The Incubus, Benthal came over, curious about what exactly we were doing, only to watch on amused as we crafted the spears. When we had finished, we still had a small pile of vines left. Amassing the spears, I thought of using them in tomorrows hunt, only to wonder. How exactly were we to carry them?

 **{Day 8}**

We found a way.

Using some pieces of tree bark, we attached it with some vines, and slung it over ourselves, allowing us to carry a maximum of two spears. Those who didn't possess these slings gripped their spears with both hands. I was one of the latter. As we flew through the air, we looked around for some Horn Rabbits and Armored Tanuki to kill. We didn't have a quest this time, so we were just out hunting. It was today that I learned something about Imps. We had heightened senses, our vision being three times as far, and every other sense twice as much.

Soaring through the skies, we came across a strange sight. It was a snake, except its scales were feathers. As it slithered through the air, we struck, impaling it with our spears. We obviously retrieved our spears, some of the free Imps carrying its corpse back to the cave that was our home. It was located atop a small mountain, hidden away by natural boulders.

... It seems, that we share the experience earned by slaying that snake, for I gained eight experience. Looking ahead, I watched as our leader, Clo impales a Horn Rabbit, having stopped flying entirely, allowing her body to descend like a...rock in the air. Stopping herself before she smashed into the ground, her spear had impaled the horn itself, the spear breaking in the process. Pulling the corpse, she slowly ascended back into the air. Meeting her halfway, I grabbed the corpse, handing her my spear. Giving me a thankful nod, she returned to the hunt, as I returned back to the cave.

...

I leveled up today.

 **{Day 9}**

It rained today.

As we had done the last time it rained, we crafted. Grabbing a couple of the spears, we began to refine them by trimming the shaft, making it smooth, and sharpening the stone. We also took the time to apply some paste, allowing it to stay attached much more efficiently. The paste was made of a mixture of mud and stone. The process to make it was strange, yet it was something I figure we would appreciate.

When we finished refining the spear, I heard a ping.

 **{Alert! The recipe; Crude Spear has transformed into Shoddy Spear.}**

We also turned the makeshift sling into a more safer one, mostly by attaching more vines and reinforcing the ones already attached, by braiding it. When we ran out of materials, I went to go and find more materials. As I did, I ended up flying past Benthal's room. Curious when I heard a series of thumping, I peered inside, only to find Benthal, and the three Succubi all nude. Two of the Succubi were hugging the Incubus' arms as he thrust his lower torso forward, eliciting a cry of glee from the third Succubus, Lea. I tilted my head, chirping in confusion.

Hearing my chirp, they paused momentarily, staring at my direction. Seeing my confused expression, Benthal just gave me a humored expression before shooing me away. I complied, exiting the room. As I did, I caught the scent of something musky...

... I wonder where I can find some more vines...

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **The remake has finally been written. As shown, Rukku has been reborn as an Imp. As stated in the other story, Rukku has been reborn, but as shown in a cameo, Rou and Co. will still make an appearance, just not for a while. Onto other news, I shall explain a few things;**

 **Clo: Clo has been reborn as an Imp, but not just any Imp, but a Lesser Imp-Leader. This type of Lesser Imp is rarer than the Lesser Imp-Greater as it possesses the capability of evolving into a unique type of Greater Imp. Her role in this story will become more significant in the story, especially when everyone evolves, as they will be capable of speech.**

 **Appearances:**

 **{Impling} A small one-foot hunched humanoid, possessing three-digit claws, naked pink flesh, and a pair of red eyes.**

 **{Lesser Imp} A three-feet humanoid with a somewhat hunched figure. Its skin turns gray, and its spine stretches outwards slightly, as well as a pair of five-inch horns growing from its forehead. Growing from its shoulder-blades are a pair of leathery wings, and thin tail forming downwards. Possesses two variants;  
-Greater: A Lesser Imp with a much more defined body.  
-Leader: Possesses the same physique as a Greater, except they also possess a tuft of hair on the tip of their tail.**

 **{Arch Imp} A four-feet Imp with defined muscles, four-digit claws, six-inch horns, and longer wings.**

 **{Lesser Succubus} A young teenaged human woman, with the lower body of a goat, fur covering her genitals. A pair of horns grows from the sides of her head. If desired, the fur on their legs can cover their breasts as well.**

 **{Greater Incubus} A young human man, with the lower body of a bull. A single sprout from his forehead curved upwards.**

 **Everyone from Clo & Rukku's generation possesses the Gamer ability. Do you know why?**

 **Unlike their cousins, the goblins, the Imps are capable of evolving multiple times, through their unique evolution system, as each tier possesses thtree ranks; Lesser, Greater & Arch. Imps are also capable of evolving mid-battle or dying when the requirements have been met.**

 **Also, should Rou keep his Absorption ability, or should he go without?**


	2. Day 10-19

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 10}**

With the knowledge that even if we were to hunt on our lonesome, the others would still gain a small amount of experience due to the ability shared between us, we began a sort of rotation. A few of us, three dozen at most, would scour the skies, hunting, while around a thousand of us remained at the cave, scavenging, and gathering supplies. Everyone else would begin experimenting and attempting to create new equipment or items.

As of yesterday, with the exception of our new and improved spear, we had managed to create two new recipes; a sling staff, and a helmet, made from the skull of a Horn Rabbit. Sometimes, when we ate the corpses, we found ourselves unable to penetrate the skull, so after chewing the meat around it, we noticed how the skull somewhat fit our heads. And so, after carving off the back half of the skull, removed the jaw, and extended the eye sockets, we found ourselves with new armor.

…

The Succubi just cooed at the Imps wearing the skull.

 **{Day 11}**

I observed a trio of goblins as they searched a cave full of rainbow bats. I called them so because of their wings, which had the seven colors of a mirage called a rainbow. I only encountered such a mirage once, but it took me with awe at the vivid color. Anyways, when the trio ran in, I flew off.

I spotted a massive red-furred beast, standing on its hind legs as it swung one of its arms down at some sort of starry-scaled snake.

…

When I spoke to Benthal about this, he froze. When he asked how close the beast was to the cave, and I pointed down the mountain where the cave was based at, he began to mutter strange words. Giving me a hard stare, he said;

"If you see that red-furred beast, under no circumstance do you engage it in battle, nor allow it to see your appearance. Doing so will lead to everyone's death." He stated, his tone serious. A cold sweat formed, as I imagined everyone dead. Conveying my understanding, I turned and flew off, to warn the others.

…

Everyone stayed indoors in fear for the rest of the day.

 **{Day 12}**

Two of the Arch Imps evolved today. One had evolved into something called, a Lesser Fiend, the other, a Lesser Incubus. When I saw the new Incubus, I was slack-jawed, compared to Benthal, who resembled a young human male, the new Incubus resembled an extremely muscular adult human. He possessed muscles, yet they were refined.

The Lesser Fiend looked like a giant Imp, their horns now starting to curve downwards. The tips of their tail had now been encased in fire, as red fur grew around their neck, forming a mane. The mane also grew on its shoulder, and halfway down its spine. It also lost its wings as well, exchanging its ability to fly with the ability to create a burning copy of itself that could self-destruct in a small explosion.

Also, two of the Succubi, Lea, and another called Mera, had given birth to several Mana Clusters, four each. As they went to place them inside the hatcheries, we were given witness to one final surprise; we were visited by an elderly goblin, one who had this unusually long white beard.

"Oh ho, so you still live, Benthal!" The goblin said cheerfully, as he gave the Succubi a perverted grin. In return, Benthal gave him a strange smile that caused sparkles to form.

"Gobu-Ji, so you're still walking, you 'ol pile of bones!" He greeted back cheerfully. Placing a hand on the goblin, he led them deeper into the cave, whatever they were talking and laughing about, being lost to us. The older generation wasn't disturbed at all, so this must be a regular occurrence.

…

Several hours later, I found the two coming back from wherever they had gone, a large bundle of meat wrapped in leaves and vines.

"Rukku, Jael, Doyle, come over here." The three of us complied, idly gliding over to the Incubus. He held out the bundle to the three of us.

"Take this bundle over to the goblin cave." He ordered, as grabbed onto it, flapping my wings as I strained to carry the bundle. Jael slung a pair of spears onto his back, gripping another spear. Doyle was being lazy and hovered nearby. I gave him a withering stare as he feigned ignorance. In response, ascended, muscles straining to keep a hold on the bundle. When I reached a sufficient height, I released the bundle, trapping Doyle underneath the meat. Resting on the meat, I ignored the distressed Imp, giving Benthal an innocent chirp. Jael feigned ignorance over our existence.

The Incubus laughed.

…

When we arrived at the goblin cave, we came across the trio of goblins that I saw yesterday. They initially stared at us warily, only to calm down when the elderly goblin pacified them. Dropping the package onto the waiting hands of the goblin holding a club, I turned and flew off, Jael and Doyle following.

When we returned to the cave, Benthal scratched our heads, praising us. It felt really nice.

 **{Day 13}**

Today was a marvelous day. We had been hunting as usual, when the news had reached us. A new generation of Lesser Imps was joining our ranks, two thousand in all. While it was a good day and all, it would take another two days before they could go hunting with us.

While we hunted for the day, one of the other Lesser Imps killed an armored tanuki. We had been preparing to bring the body back to the cave, only to stop, when we heard a ping.

 **{Congratulations! You have reached the designated level of 100. You can now Rank-Up.}**  
 **{You have completed the secret requirements "? ?" & "? ?".}**  
 **{You can now Rank-Up into Greater Imp-Variant}**

 **{Would you like to Rank-Up now?}**

I mentally agreed. As was in the air, I somewhat regretted desiring to do so. Groaning as my muscles tensed and froze, I could only breathe, as I plummeted towards the ground. As I did, gray flames began to sprout from my body, eventually turning me into a gray fiery ball. As I neared the ground, I felt my muscles un-tense, as they suddenly felt stronger. When I fell to the treetops, my evolution was completed.

Flapping my wings, the gray flames were extinguished immediately, allowing me to marvel at my new form. I had grown hair atop my once bald head, and though I had only grown slightly bigger, the power I felt was twice of that, when I was a Lesser Imp. My skin had also turned a darker gray, a red line on my eyes which thinned as it went down my cheek, ending once it reached my lower jaw.

 **{Name} Rukku**  
 **{Sex} Male**  
 **{Race} Greater Imp-Striker**  
 **{Age} 13 Day**

 **{Stats}**  
 **[HP] 50**  
 **[MP] 80**  
 **[STR] 12**  
 **[END] 12**  
 **[AGI] 15**  
 **[MAG] 15**  
 **[INT] 12**  
 **[LUK] 12**

 **[LV] 1/30**  
 **[EXP] 0/50**

 **{Blessing}**  
 **[Blessing of The God of ? ?]**

 **{Skills}**  
 **[Night Vision] Perfect clarity in the darkness.**  
 **-Perfect vision even in pitch darkness.**

 **[Imp Language] The language of the Imps.**

 **[Goblin Language] The language of The Goblins.**

 **[Flight] Soar through the air.**

 **{Spells}**  
 **[Imp Fire] Conjure and pepper the target with a small ball of fire.**  
 **-Requires 3 MP.**  
 **-Has a moderate chance of burning target.**

 **[Imp Chaos] Conjure and throw an unstable ball of fire.**  
 **-Requires 8 MP.**  
 **-Explodes upon contact and ignores a small amount of armor.**

 **[Blink] Encases the body with arcane, before warping a short distance away.**  
 **-Requires 15 MP.**  
 **-Teleports up to 2-Meters in any direction.**

I had also gained two new spells, -Imp Chaos- seeming rather useful, should I attack something, and -Blink-, should I need to dodge an attack of some sort. Slowly descending to the ground, I began to stretch my wings when I touched the ground, getting a feel for my new wings. It felt good.

Flicking my tail, I noticed how whip-like it now seemed, actually using it as a whip, against a nearby stump. It left a small scratch on it. Grinning, I pumped a fist at the air at my newfound, or rather, enhanced strength.

"Yessss..." I trailed off when I noticed something new. I could speak. Blinking, I instantly, began trying my new vocal cords, realizing I could speak completely, with a side effect of hissing. The Arch Imps never hissed, so maybe if I evolve again, the hissing would disappear? Well, it didn't matter. In any case, I ascended into the air, noticing at the corner of my vision, several other new Greater Imps were appearing. A few were bulkier than I, while others were thinner with glowing eyes.

Looking around, I noticed a distinct Greater Imp, the tuft of hair on her tail now more prominent and whip-like. Realizing who she was, I flew towards her, stopping before her curious form. In the air, I bowed somewhat, enough to convey my place, yet enough so I wouldn't accidentally force myself to fall.

"Lady Clo," I uttered, staring, as her expression slowly turned to surprise. I then heard a noise from her mouth, likely attempting to form a coherent sentence.

"...Huh…?" She finally sounded. Another Greater Imp flew up beside me, copying me as she also began to speak.

"Greetingsss to you, Lady Clo." She greeted, as another and another appeared. Once all of us Greater Imp variants, thirty-seven in all, including Clo herself were together, we quickly made our way back to the cave so we could tell Benthal of our evolution. As we flew, more and more new Greater Imps joined us, the difference between us being the lesser prominence of muscles and the lack of hair.

…

When we came back, one of the Succubi, Cloe, had fainted, surrounded by hundreds of Greater Imps. Nearby, Benthal was actually crying, though why I'd no idea.

The rest of the day was spent getting used to our new forms, as well as Lea and Mera cooing and getting into our personal space, especially so in our cases as we were variants.

 **{Day 14}**

All five of the remaining Arch Imps evolved this morning. One had joined the ranks of Succubi, another for the Incubi, while the third became a Lesser Fiend. The last two Arch Imps evolved and turned into four green teenaged-looking goblins, called Hobuo's. Apparently, the Hobuo is an evolution the Imps had once created a strain for when they and Goblins lived together. Hobuo's took the form of a pair of Hobgoblins, the evolution of the goblins, with only a single difference. Both Hobuo's possess only a single eye each.

Lea, one of the Succubi had also matured, evolving into a Greater Succubus, who resembled an adult human woman. It seems that Lesser Succubi mature into adults, while Lesser Incubi immature into teenagers… Huh… The more I knew.

The elderly goblin came by today, telling us to just call him Gobu-Ji like Benthal does. After coming to the conclusion that my generation all shared some sort of link, which explained why we had all evolved simultaneously, he asked Benthal if he could borrow us. The four Succubi refused, Lea especially. It seems, she has become the surrogate mother of our generation, which I could believe. She did spend the second half of the first day we had joined the group, spoiling us with some sort of bug that lived in the walls and ground. She called them worms. They are nice and chewy…

…

In the end, Gobu-Ji said he would have his approval the next day, idly offering something called caterpillars as he left. I voiced my confusion as I chewed on one end of a worm. As the insect squirmed, trying to escape, Benthal just looked away, cheeks tinted with red…

"?" I smiled, still confused as I bit the worm, causing one half to fall off. One of the passing Lesser Imps grabbed at the squirming worm, chirping happily as it ate the insect. I just watched amused as another tried to pry the worm out of his mouth.

 **{Day 15}**

Gobu-Ji came by with a wooden bowl, full to the brim with this strange bug, resembling a patterned worm with legs. He got to a knee and offered the bowl to Benthal, asking once more to borrow us for the day.

Benthal looked as though he was trying to resist, until he finally relented, agreeing as he teared up a bit. He began tearing up even more, when he was glared at by the combination of Mera, Lea, Cloe and the new Succubus, Reah.

As he teared up, I stealthily grabbed at one of the patterned bugs, being awarded a smack by the Incubus, who held the bowl with a possessive expression… This is the first time I've seen him like this, acting like Lea when one of the other Succubi tried to pry one of us Imps from her grip.

"C'mon Rukku." I heard my fellow Imp, Jael says. Turning, I found everyone flying after the departing goblin. Flapping my wings, I followed after them.

…

Since flying was much faster than Gobu-Ji's weird limping, we flew him back to the cave, dropping him on his feet. As he regained his balance, he turned to face us, three-thousand seven-hundred and fourteen in all.

"We're running low on food. I want you all to gather as much as possible. Fruits, nuts, bugs, and meat. Take them all." He ordered. Since we were lent to him, by Benthal, I suppose we would have to do so.

 **{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}**  
 **[Gather Resources] Gobu-Ji, an advisor in the Goblin Community has issued a quest. Gather anything that can be eaten, be it meat, nuts, fruit or even insects.**  
 **-Time Limit:**  
 **16 Hours.**

 **[Reward]**  
 **-500 Experience**

That was easily ten levels right there and would put me a third on the way to my next evolution. Clo agreed, letting out a high-pitched chirp. For reasons unknown, she preferred chirping as opposed to speaking. Well, to each their own I suppose. With her command, he ascended into the air, forming into groups of one-hundred as we had once done during our first quest.

As my group flew through the air, we scanned the air, half of us armed with spears. I had forgotten to grab a spear of my own, though thankfully, a few in my group thought to carry with them another pair. Scanning down through the trees, we came across four strange naked beasts, garbed in what seemed to be a second layer of skin. Chirping, I got the others attention, pointing down at the pudgy creature.

Nodding, the hundred of us all descended, diving downwards, half of us with our spears in hand, the other with balls of fire. Stopping halfway, we flung our fireballs and threw our spears, watching as the ground exploded around the beasts, squeals of pain being heard as cooked meat arose in the air. Once the explosions calmed down, the smoke died down, revealing four cooked and somewhat burnt bodies, spears puncturing their bodies at various areas.

Flying down towards the bodies, the corpses smelled delicious, though we were able to hold ourselves from temptation on the sole fact that mana was flowing upwards by a large amount. Ignoring the meat, we feasted on the ambient mana in the air. Once no more mana remained, we got to dismantle the body. Once that was finished, twenty of us got to lifting the bodies, four Imps for each, while the other five carried the bones back to the cave. Maybe we could do something with them.

Continuing with the hunt, we proceeded to hunt down Horn Rabbits, Armored Tanukis and even a few of these starry-scaled snakes. After skinning and deboning the bodies, we had another twenty bring the meat back to the goblins, the remains back to the cave.

With only sixty of us remaining, we went out, gathering nuts and fruit. Keeping a few dozens to ourselves, we quickly brought them to the cave, rejoining the ones who left for the cave and brought everything else back to the goblins.

Once Gobu-Ji confirmed that we had gotten enough food, he let us leave. When we were halfway to home, I got confirmation that we completed the quest.

When we got back, All the Succubi and Incubi were gone. After a bit of investigation, I found the Succubus, Reah, and the Incubus, Hogel in a room, with Lea, Mera, and Cloe with Benthal in his room.

Learning of the latter's location, I entered, uncaring of what exactly they were doing.

"Mister Benthal." I greeted, causing the four demons to freeze in place. Benthal was in a strange position, Lea and his lips interlocked, Cloe was licking at his upper chest, and Mera's face was in his crotch.

"...Rukku, what're you doing here?" He asked, shocked. Mera froze in place, Cloe slowing until her licking came to an altogether stop. Lea just looked mortified. I pointed towards the entrance.

"We got back, but you were missing, so..." I said while holding up a horn I had broken off of a Horn Rabbit skull. Cloe fashioned it to look like the limb between the crotches of the male Imps… or just the males in general.

"Also, Cloe dropped this and I came to give it back," I stated, getting blank looks from the four of them. Benthal closed his mouth, and after taking a deep breath, he sighed. He then glanced at the Succubus.

"Do you see that slit by her butt?" He asked. I looked over and nodded, though I could only barely see it, due to Cloe covering said butt with a hand.

"Take that horn and shove it in there." He stated. I blinked but complied. Flying over to her, she gave me a widened stare, tongue still out as I raised my horn-gripped hand. Swinging it, I got a yelp of some sort of emotion, as her face went red, eyes widened as her pupils turned small.

"So, why'd you have me do that?" I asked the lone Incubus. In turn, he just smiled.

"Go ask Clo." He said, making me wonder. Flying off, I went to ask her.

…

She gave me this disbelieving stare, before growing angry. She then attacked me, pouncing at me with extreme rage… What did I do?!

 **{Day 16}**

In her rage yesterday, Clo ended up breaking my left wing, confining me to the cave, since we lived on a mountain. And so, I was left to just crafting whatever, and being subjected to the mercy of Lea, who treated me like an Impling. I didn't appreciate her pampering.

Thankfully, my wing healed up a couple hours later, though I still couldn't fly due to its sensitivity.

Clo was ignoring me.

 **{Day 17}**

After being confined in the cave yesterday, I learned I didn't like staying indoors, preferring to be in the air, free as one of those feathered snakes. As I flew, I noticed a large crowd of green, with bits of brown mixed in. Curious, I descended, realizing I was looking at some goblins. Noticing my presence, a few goblins slowed and turned to me.

"An Imp? I thought you all died from the war a few years ago." One commented as I neared. One goblin, a hobgoblin stopped, facing me.

"Imp, have you seen any humans nearby?" He asked. I tilted my head in thought. Human… Human… Oh yeah, I do remember seeing a small cluster of humans a few days ago. They attacked me when they saw me though, so I didn't linger long.

"I saw some over there a few days ago," I mentioned, pointing towards the plains, where the left of the forest ended. The Hobgoblin grinned before turning back. Listening to the goblins talk for a bit, I bade them goodbye before flying off. As I did, I noticed the arrival of another group of goblins, this one led by another pair of hobgoblins, both females. Glancing at the other hobgoblin, I wondered what they were up to... Meh, the humans attacked me, so I don't really care what happened to them...

...

Since Clo was ignoring me, I decided to ignore her as well.

 **{Day 18}**

The tables have been turned.

I had been ignoring her, treating her as though she didn't exist, going the extra mile in referring to her right-hand man, Jael as the leader. The result was a great mass of drama. It had gotten so out of hand, that even Lea had gotten involved. Speaking of which, I learned that the -Mana Cluster- my generation had come from her, meaning she was essentially our mother. That explained all the pampering she tried to give us every time she had the chance. When I decided to call her by another title, besides Missus, I got this from her.

"Mum," I had stated to her. She had frozen with a dazed expression, before fainting in place...

Returning back to the unfolding drama, when Clo had learned of my counter ignorance of her, she had suddenly changed. She had suddenly changed from annoyed and ignorant of my being, to suddenly desperate for my attention. When she began apologizing for her attitude, I thought of forgiving her, only to remember one thing; She broke my wing and thus subjecting me to the mercy of Lea... Yeah, I wasn't going to forgive her any time soon...

...

It was really funny watching Clo attempt to regain my attention. Jael found it even funnier when I even began adding names to his title. At one point, I even called him Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Lord Jael, which made him faint from laughing so much.

 **{Day 19}**

I smiled at the new equipment our tribe had made. The spears we once used now had properly made wooden shafts, while the spearhead was mended into the shaft, making indents so it didn't interfere with the movement for piercing. The materials we used to make the spears were somewhat lighter, so now not only was it easier to carry, but it was also allowed us to hold more spears. Speaking of which, we upgraded the sling we used to hold the spears.

The new sling was made of leather, vines being used as a substitute for string. It was also big enough to hold another two spears. As I admired our new equipment, Clo continuously poked me, trying to garner my attention. Turning to Jael, I held out a spear to him.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, pointedly ignoring the existence of Clo, even when her right-hand man turned to her.

"Should we incorporate these into our arsenal, Lady Clo?" He asked. In response, I smiled when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Who're you talking to Jael? There's no one wherever you're looking at." The moment I said this, Clo got a dejected expression... Was it wrong to subject her to this? Yes, yes it was. Did I care enough to stop? Yes, yes I was. Why was I still doing it then? She broke my wing. I'll subject her to this treatment for another three days before acknowledging her again. Until then, she will have to put up with my ignorance, though she looks like she'll keel over from something though...

...

Benthal spent the entire day chuckling behind his hand, while everyone sans Lea and a few select Imps, curiously all females were giving us strange expressions, or rather the Imps were at least. Lea was just pampering one of us, suffocating him with her breasts. She does know that's not going to score her any points with us, right?

... I should help the poor Imp. He was beginning to foam from lack of air.

 **()()()()()()  
** **Done.**

 **I hope you Did Not enjoy this chapter.**

 **Maybe I made a mistake in creating this new story... Maybe I should just delete this story and try and return to the original story.**

 **Every time I go and continue this chapter, I gaze upon it with disgust as I realize all the potential that I wasted, using it to create cringe-worthy events. Ah, you know what, I'm just gonna walk away from this. I'll continue this story or something next month or something. Maybe, I'll even stop entirely and not update until 2020... Meh, I'll see what happens I guess.**

 **Well, what did you guys think about the chapter? Also, I thought about it, and the thought of Rou without his Absorption ability sounds rather interesting. So interesting, that I'm gonna do it. Since the hobgoblins don't meet Rou n Co until day 37, I'll just put Rou's debut on that day as well.**

 **Since I don't want Rou to be too nerfed, I decided to give him a new ability; Assimilation.**

 **[Assimilation] A special ability that allows the user to devour a large assortment of objects. Upon eating enough of a part of an element or being, the user is capable of attaining up to three abilities regarding that being, though what new abilities are gained, are random.**  
 **-Can only consume parts of a being, and said being must be deceased. Elements limitation are ignored.**  
 **-Only a maximum of three abilities can be attained per being. A fourth is capable of being learned, however, using said ability can only be used after outrageous requirements have been fulfilled.**  
 **-Jobs cannot be attained.**  
 **-Eating a fellow goblin or Imp will result in temporary excruciating pain to the body.**

 **In other words, his Absorption ability has been nerfed by a vast amount.**

 **Regarding Jael, he is a Greater Imp-Bruiser, meaning not only is he stronger than Rukku, but he is also capable of withstanding more pain than he can, thus he is stronger.**

 **Clo isn't in love with Rukku... She is simply obsessed with him. Why? Don't ask. I won't answer. It may or may not be related to Cloe, and such an event may or may not have triggered her obsession. And said obsession may or may not evolve into a state beginning with Y and ending in E.**

 **{Key Terms}  
[Titles]  
-Mister/Missus/Miss: A title regarding a member of up to three previous generations.  
-Lord/Lady: Regarding the leader of a generation.**

 **[Grouping]  
-Group: 10-40  
-Family: 120-1.8K  
-Tribe: 3K-34K  
-Clan: 78K-213K  
-Leaf: 311K-1.9M  
-Branch: 2.3M-17.9M  
-Bark: 34.1M-213.7M  
-Fiber: 666M-1.3B  
-Stump: 65B-417B  
-Root: +2T**

 **The day anyone meets a Root, they will likely die. That is at least two trillion Imps of all evolutions.**


End file.
